Family Businsess
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Sequel to Gajeel's Surprise, join Gajeel and Levy and their new family and friends in there crazy adventures.
1. The Wedding

The town of Magnolia was buzzing with excitement that day. Flowers were hung around town, people rushed and bought presents, mages from all over came to see the event. Even some people were temporarily taken out of jail, it wast hat big. Today was the wedding day of not 1 but 2 couples. They were not just any couples to but the iron dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox and his mate the bookworm Levy McGarden, and the fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel and his mate the celestial mage Lucy Hertfilia. And yes the weddings were happening at the same time, it was a double wedding and it was going to be BIG! Also the two dragon slayers were not pleased about having their weddings on the same day, but it was Levy and Lucy's request so how could they say no? Now it has been 1 year and half since Levy went into labor with her three children, and no they are far from triplets. Licana, even though she had her mothers blue hair, was exactly like her father. She already had his red eyes but also his fondness of iron, which you think would be developed by Tetsu. Tetsu actually really liked water strangely enough, unlike normal kids he loved getting in the bath but hated coming out. And then there was Kyle, he was a very quiet little boy but was a real sweetie pie, and he LOVED anything with sugar in it. All together her children were very interesting but Levy loved them to death and so did Gajeel.

"Oh Levy-chan you look beautiful" Lucy said looking towards her best friend. Levy was wearing a princess gown with a tool skirt and a corset top to flatter what boobs she had. Her dress also had a sash with a little bling on it, and instead of having a long veil she had a small fish net veil that wrapped around her head in a flower clip. She also had a pair of heels to make her a little tall (her request), and lastly her hair was in a tight bun. "So do you Lu-chan! Natsu is going to love your dress" Levy said fawning over her friends outfit. Lucy was wearing a mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline that complimented her curves. She also had viel that did not entirely cover her face but it went down to her mid-back and her hair was down. "You both look beautiful, Gajeel-san and Natsu-san are very lucky" Wendy said, she was the ring bearer. She had on a light blue sparkly gown with spaghetti straps that came down to her mid thigh. It had a black sash around the middle and tool under. She and Romeo have been dating for 3 years. "Juvia thinks so too" Juvia was playing the role of Levy's maid of honor. She was wearing a dark blue dress with roushing at the top a belt cover in bedazzled feathers and a black tool skirt. "Juvia-chan, Wendy-chan thank you" Levy said. "It's almost time Lucy, Levy are you ready?" the girls turned to see Erza standing at the door in a strapless purple gown that came down to her knees with a black sash around her waist. She was Lucy's maid of honor. The girls looked at each other then back to Erza and nodded.

Gajeel turned around to look at the person who layed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jellal "are you ready for this Gajeel?" he asked. He sighed "As ready as I'll ever be, what about you Salamander?"Gajeel turned to the pink headed idiot who gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? All we have to do is say some 'I do's' right?"this caused the other to sweat drop. "Flame brain, getting married means that you are promising to spend of your life with a person" Grey said. Natsu stared at him wide eyed "I always thought that was mating!" Gajeel face palmed. "Salamander you idiot it's the same thing" Natsu made a face that resembled a 'O' "I get it now, then yes I'm ready" he said nodding his head reassuringly. The others were about to comment back when the pianist started playing the wedding song. Then walking down the isle was Licana in a white gown with blue stripes and flowers on it, she was holding a sign saying 'they're coming!' around her was Plue, Lily, and Happy trowing flowers on the ground. Truthfully it was the most adorable sight most of these people had ever seen. The people who came down the isle next took Natsu and Gajeel's breath away, Levy and Lucy came down the isle arms intersected both holding a bouquet of flowers.

When the two girls reached the alter and stood by their designated lovers it seem liked time itself stopped. Gajeel at that moment realized how blessed he was. 3 beautiful children, a bad ass cat, and the most beautiful girl in the world was in love with him. Life was good. The couples turned to Master Makorav, who was preforming the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden, and Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. If anyone should have any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a silence in chapel so Makorav continued. "Well I know we all don't want to spend all day here and these love birds just want to get to the honeymoon, I'll cut right to the chase. Gajeel Redfox do you take Levy McGarden to love and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Gajeel smiled down at his mate "I do" Master Makorav smiled warmly " And do you Levy McGarden take Gajeel Redfox to love and to hold in sickness and in health, even though he's a jerk, as long as you both shall live?" Levy wiped a tear away from her eye "I do" "And do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel to love and to hold in sickness and in health, even though he's an idiot, as long as you both shall live?" Lucy held back a giggle "I do" "And do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia to love and to hold for sickness ad in health as long as you both shall live?" Natsu took a deep breath "I do" Mater Makorav gave the largest grin we had ever seen. "Then by the power vested in me by the first master Mavis I pronounce you both man and wife, you may kiss your brides!"

The chapel erupted in applause and cheers as Gajeel gently but passionately kissed Levy, while Natsu movie style dipped Lucy into a kiss. Then the four left the room then, there separate ways. All the guest moved to the guild hall to celebrate, there was drinking and dancing and all sort of stuff going on that day. When the two couples came back to party a lot had already happen and they had been gone 20 minutes. Cana and Bacchus had a drinking contest and were already drunk stupid Grey had stripped his suite and Master Makorav was crying about his kids growing up. But unsurprisingly the four just jumped in unquestionably. Licana decided she was going to play with Rouge and Froscht, while Tetsu spent most of the party on Juvia's lap or following her, and Kyle...he decided he was going to be a ninja and steal all the sweets at the party. Levy and Lucy were busy talking to each other when they noticed Jellal and Erza slip from the guild, so instantly they followed. So incidentally it became a chain causing most of the guild to follow to.

Jellal was holding Erza's hand leading her to the tree in Magnolia park. "So what did you want to talk to me about Jellal?" Erza asked confused on what was so important that they had to leave the party. "Well Erza we've known each other for a long time and I love you so I was wondering if,"Jellal started getting down on one knee causing Erza's eyes to go wide. "Erza Scarlet, will you marry me" Erza's face turned the color of her hair "Say Yes!" voices said from around the park as the mages came out of their hiding places. Erza stared at them all then back to Jellal then smiled the biggest smile she had ever made "Yes I'll marry you!" she exclaimed hugging tightly. Everyone cheered for the couple. That day had been a very eventful day.


	2. Babysitting Part 1

Chapter 2 BABY SITTING

* * *

Juvia smiled holding the three children's hands, they were waving goodbye to Gajeel and Levy before they left for a week on their honey moon. As their train was out of sight Little Licana started to cry already missing her parents, Juvia picked up the little girl comforting her "Don't worry little one your Daddy and Mommy will be back soon, so don't cry" she gently bounced the girl up and down witch seemed to calm her down a little "Besides you're daddy's big girl right? He would want you to be strong and protect your little brothers" Juvia added, this made the girl stop crying completely and smile widely. Juvia returned the smile to the little girl and set her down, and in return picked up Tetsu who had his hands outstretched towards her. "Now let's go home, Juvia needs to start dinner" Kyle popped his head up from his picture book "sweet" he said, he was the first to speak between the 3 children. Juvia chuckled at the clever little boy "Afterward Kyle" the boy slumped over at the answer and went back to his book, Little Red Riding Hood. Juvia lead the children out of the train station and back to their home were they all went their separate ways throughout the house. Juvia was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Kyle sitting on a chair looking into the kitchen holding his stuffed dragon he loved so much. Licana was playing with Lily in the living room while Kyle was eating his secret stash of sweets (Not going to tell you where). All was fine and peaceful until there was a knock at the door, "Juvia will get it" she called wiping her hands on her apron and opening the door. There stood Sherry, Ren, and Lyon in Sherry's hands her daughter Cherry, while Lyon had a little boy hiding behind his back. "Oh Juvia didn't expect to see you all, why don't you come in" Juvia offered, "Sorry Juvia but we can't we are in a hurry and we were wondering if you could watch the little ones for us?" Sherry asked. Juvia thought about it, she didn't see why not "Sure, Juvia doesn't see why not" she said. Sherry squealed and hugged her "Thank you so much Juvia" Lyon smiled at her "I wouldn't expect anything less of Juvia-chan, so considerate" "No thanks needed Lyon-sama, but Juvia doesn't remember you having a child?" Lyon chuckled at her "Yes I am sure his mother wanted it to be a surprise, but that aside Juvia-chan this is Marco, Marco this is Ms. Juvia she will be watching you for a few days so behave" the little boy just nodded.

"Well I hate to break this up but we have to go, be a good girl for daddy Cherry" Ren bent down and kissed his daughter's cheek causing her to giggle. Juvia held both children's hands as their parents left and took them inside. Instantly Tetsu was at her side again still holding his stuffed dragon with a blank look on his face. Juvia bent down to his level "Tetsu-kun this is Cherry-chan and Marco-kun they will be staying with us for a while" Tetsu glanced at the two for a moment then turned his attention back to Juvia, he never did knowledge anyone when Juvia was in the room. At that moment Licana walked in and stared at the new faces taking an incredibly long look at Marco. She then approached the boy and held him to her chest "mine" she said. Juvia gasped for two reasons, one being the scene in front of her and secondly that was Licana's first words. "Licana-chan you said your first words Juvia squealed about to pick her up but was denied by a simple "mine" holding Marco tighter. The little boy was blushing but other than that relevantly calm about the situation, Juvia sighed. Her easy babysitting just got a lot more complicated. Lily smirked into the camera at the scene, Gajeel was going to have a FIT when he got back.

* * *

Review please


	3. Potential

Chapter 3: Potential

* * *

Juvia put the last fork on the table stepping back to admire her handy work, "Dinners ready!" she called so everyone could hear her. Instantly Kyle was seated at the table, followed Tetsu and Cherry who were already there, then Panther Lily. Juvia counted in her mind but blinked when she found she was 2 short, "No one eat yet, I have to find Licana-chan and Marco-kun" with that Juvia left the dinning room and started her search. After about 10 minutes she found the two hiding in a closet, holding each other quiet tightly. Juvia sighed "Marco-kun, Licana-chan it's time for dinner" she could see the children breath a sigh of relief "We thought we were under attack" Licana said. Juvia giggled "no just food, now come Juvia made dinner" the two children got up, still holding hands, and took there places at the table. Juvia sat at the head of the table "now you may eat" she said and instantly Kyle was digging into any food in his range. Lily and Juvia laughed at the messy child and looked to the other children, Tetsu was still making his stoic face but seemed slightly interested in what Cherry was telling him which was very unusual for him. Then there was Licana and Marco, still holding hands hands and having trouble eating with one hand. Then something hit Juvia "Licana-chan were did you lean those words you said?" the little girl looked at her and pointed to one of Levy's many bookshelf's "Mommy's books" she said. Lily and Juvia stared at her astonished, "y-you can read those?" Lily asked shakily. The child nodded, Juvia grabbed one of the books and handed it to Licana "try to read this" Licana opened the book. "The brisk ocean air whipped around my face making my brown way hair flow around my face, the rigid rocks scraped my feet but I didn't care. Here it was just me, myself and time" she said. She looked up at her guardians waiting for a reaction, the two had blank looks on their faces. This child was reading one of Levy's novels fluently and she was 1 and a half! Juvia was first to recover "T-That was amazing Licana-chan, Mommy and Daddy will be so proud of you"she exclaimed she hugged the child who only scooted closer to Marco. Tetsu growled at the sight and tugged on Juvia's sleeve, she looked down at him "yes Tetsu-kun?" she asked, he outstretched his hand towards the window on the other side of the room and water shot out of his hand cleaning the window. He looked up at Juvia for praise, and she as heck gave it to him "TETSU-KUN THAT WAS AMAZING YOU CAN ALREADY USE MAGIC!" she hugged the poor child until he was purple.

Juvia smiled widely and sat back at the head of the table staring at all the brilliant children. She was so jealous, maybe she would ask Grey-sama for one of their own. But for now she was content with her god children.

* * *

Juvia woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and eggs, 'Lily-san must be cooking' she thought. She walked down to the kitchen expecting Lily but was met with a truly frightening sight. Kyle was standing on a stool flipping pancakes, eggs already done he looked to the older woman, "Good morning!" he said brightly. Juvia almost fainted "W-What are you doing!?You scared Juvia half to death!" she exclaimed. He blinked at her "you take to long, me make food!" he said breaking his sentences down, focusing on the now finished pancakes. Juvia just nodded, well apparently Kyle could cook already, she shook it off and went to wake the children. She first when to Tetsu's room and woke up him and Cherry who was sleeping on the bottom bunk of the small boys bunk bed. Next was Lily who was on Gajeel and Levy's bed, he would wake up when he felt like it. Lastly she slowly walked into Licana's room to find her and Marco cuddled up next to each other in Licana's bed. She smiled warmly at the scene, young love, she slowly shook the two toddlers awake. They groaned at the morning light but eventually got up, all the children (and now Panther Lily) walked down to the freshly made breakfast and ate. "So little ones Juvia was thinking we could go to the park today, what do you think?" all the children nodded their heads furiously, causing Juvia to laugh. "Then you must go get dressed" as soon as Juvia finished the sentence they were all gone trying to get their clothes. Juvia put all the dishes into the sink and went upstairs to change herself, she put on a blue sundress for the summer weather and a pair of matching sandals. She walked out the room to find all the children lined up trying to put on their shoes, Juvia laughed and helped all of them put on their shoes. Juvia dusted off her hands and motioned her hands for them to follow her, "Now you mustn't go to far from Juvia, alright?" she said as they were walking the streets of Magnolia, they all nodded holding hands. When they reached the park the children didn't wait on Juvia or Lily but just sprinted into play mode. Cherry and Tetsu were on the swings, Marco and Licana were on the see-saw, Kyle and Lily were going down the bendy slide. All seemed good in Juvia's eyes so she sat down on a nearby bench and watched the children play to their hearts content, she pulled out a book and started reading. But her head shot up when she heard the children scream, there were 5 creepy men with lustful looks on their faces approaching the children. Lily was already in combat mode but that didn't seem to faze the attackers. Juvia shot up and stood in front of the children ready for battle, the molester laughed "A cat and women, this should be funny" one said. One pulled out a knife and approached Juvia, but when she was about to attack the molester had a metal pipe to the stomach. Juvia looked back to see Licana standing proud and determined next to her friends arm already a pipe, Juvia used this chance to attack the other four pedophiles "Water Nebula!" she yelled. The four molester fell to the ground and limped away, officially afraid. Juvia turned to the frightened children. "Are you alright?" she asked, they all nodded, Juvia turned to Licana who was looking Marco up and down, "Licana, that was very brave of you, Juvia is very proud" she said. She stood "Well I think that's enough park for today, lets go home" the children nodded silently and held Juvia and Lily's hands and walked home.

As soon as they entered the house the children were fast asleep, Juvia expected as much so she put the children to bed and sat on the couch joining the children in dream land.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think


	4. Juvia's Interesting Day

_Knock Knock_

Juvia groaned at the sound

_Knock Knock_

Juvia's eyes shot open, she was not a morning person. She lugged out of the guest room bed and down the stairs, she looked at the clock 10:30. She opened the door not caring about her appearance but instantly regretted it when she saw who was at the door. The ice mage Grey Fullbuster. "G-Grey-sama! w-what are you doing here?" she asked flustered trying to fix her appearance. He only chuckled at her antiques, "I just came to check on you but you seem to be fine" Juvia blushed. _Grey-sama is so nice to Juvia_ "Oh, thank you Grey-sama, would you like to come in?" she asked opening the door wider for him to enter, he accepted her offer. He stepped into the house and sat down on the couch, "Juvia will be right back Grey-Sama, she needs to check on the kids" Juvia said walking up the stairs sadly at thought of leaving Grey alone for the slightest second. She walked into each child's room to see if they were alright, luckily they were all asleep including Lily, so Juvia now had some _alone_ time with Grey. Juvia squealed at the scenarios that went on in her head and swiftly rushed down the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait Grey-sama, do you need anything?" she asked. He shook his head "no thanks, I actually came over to talk to you about something important" Juvia nodded and sat down next to him. He took this a single to continue, "Juvia I've known you have feelings for me for a while now so I have to say this" he started. Juvia leaned in in anticipation, waiting or those 3 little words. "I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way, I hope we can still be friends" Juvia's smile quickly faded at his words, she could feel her world crumbling around her. She stared at the ice mage and naturally burst into tears, she couldn't hold it in. Grey reached out to comfort her but she slapped his hand away, "I have loved you for so long Grey-sama, Juvia hung on your every whim and you decided NOW to say you don't feel the same!" she yelled. Grey flinched at her outburst. "I have done everything for you Grey-sama, I have almost given up my lie various times for you Grey-sama, Juvia thought you were different! She thought you would be kind to her and love her and spend the rest of your life with her! And now you just go and rip her heart out?" Juvia clenched her hands and pointed to the door signaling for him to leave, he slowly got up and left the house not saying another word.

As soon as he closed the door Juvia crumbled to the ground head in her hands, she sat there and wept until something hit her. What if the kids saw her like this? What would they think? She quickly got up and went into the guest room, she then changed into a simple outfit. She wore a pair of white booty shorts and a simple blue shirt that had ruffles at the bottom, lastly she had on a pair of low blue boots. She rushed once more down the stairs and grabbed a piece of paper, she swiftly scribbled down where she was going. She then, slowly this time, grabbed her I pod and headphones and walked out the front door locking it, she put the music into her ears as she walked to the place that always calmed her. She took her usual route through the forest then smiled when she saw her destination in sight. There in the middle of the forest was a small lake that seemed to glisten in the sun like a jewel. She took a seat in front of the lake taking off her shoes and dipping her feet into the water, she sighed as the water relaxed her worked up nerves. She sang along as one of her favorite songs came on.

_**I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall**_

**Pictures framing up the past**  
**Your taunting smirk behind the glass**  
**This museum full of ash**  
**Once a tickle**  
**Now a rash**

**This used to be a fun house**  
**But now it's full of evil clowns**  
**It's time to start the countdown**  
**I'm gonna burn it down down down**  
**I'm gonna burn it down**

**9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun**

**Echoes knocking on locked doors**  
**All the laughter from before**  
**I'd rather live out on the street**  
**Than in this haunted memory**

**I've called the movers**  
**Called the maids**  
**We'll try to exorcise this place**  
**Drag my mattress to the yard**  
**Crumble tumble house of cards**

**This used to be a fun house**  
**But now it's full of evil clowns**  
**It's time to start the countdown**  
**I'm gonna burn it down down down**

**This used to be a fun house**  
**But now it's full of evil clowns**  
**It's time to start the countdown**  
**I'm gonna burn it down down down**  
**I'm gonna burn it down**

**9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun**

**Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door**  
**My key don't fit my lock no more**  
**I'll change the drapes**  
**I'll break the plates**  
**I'll find a new place**  
**Burn this fucker down**

**Do do do do dodo do**  
**Do do do do dodo do**  
**Do do do do dodo do**  
**Do do do do dadadada**  
**Do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)**  
**Do do do do dodo do**  
**Do do do do dodo do**  
**Do do do do dodo doo**

**This used to be a fun house**  
**But now it's full of evil clowns**  
**It's time to start the countdown**  
**I'm gonna burn it down down down**

**This used to be a fun house**  
**But now it's full of evil clowns**  
**It's time to start the countdown**  
**I'm gonna burn it down down down**  
**I'm gonna burn it down**

"You have a beautiful voice miss" a voice called

Juvia flipped her head around and came face to face with a pair of green eyes. Juvia yelped scooting back to get a better look at the person, he seemed around her age with red messy hair that was pulled into a pony tail. He had slight stubble on his chin, a dark green T-shirt and a sketch pad on his lap. Juvia blinked at him "thank you" she mumbled, the man only chuckled. "You're welcome, I am Masa Leota can I ask yours?" the man known as Masa asked. Juvia nodded at the blunt man "I am Juvia Lockser, nice to meet you" he smiled at her and tore a page out of his sketch book and handed it to her. "Well it was nice meeting you miss Juvia, I hope to see you again" was all he said before standing up and leaving into the forest. Juvia blinked at the were the mysterious man once stood then looked down at the paper. It was a picture of an amazingly sketched rose with water dripping off it's tips and in the corner it read '_To the Maiden with the voice like rain_' Juvia blushed at the words and held the picture to her chest. Juvia then got up much happier than when she came and went walking back to Magnolia. She had to go back and check on her darling God children.

* * *

SONG: Funhouse by Pink

please Review


	5. Parents Return

**Sorry for the lste update but here is is, so ENJOY!**

* * *

When Juvia got back to the Redfox residence it was about 3 so everyone was up. Tetsu instantly ran up to her with a look of pity in his eyes, Juvia just patted him on the head. "Sorry Tetsu-kun, Juvia just needed some fresh air" the little boy just nodded and hugged her leg before going back to play with Cherry. Juvia giggled then went to sit on the couch where Licana was reading a book to Marco. Juvia smiled to herself as she saw Marco make different expressions as the story progressed. She got up again looking for Kyle, she found him the kitchen with Lily. They were making something along the lines of Kiwi juice, when she walked in.

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back Juvia"

The two greeted, Juvia gave them a warm smile. "Hello boys, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up" Lily just nodded, "nothing to worry about Juvia, no harm done" Kyle nodded in agreement. "Well I was thinking we could all play outside" Juvia offered, Kyle instantly perked up "Yea!"he yelled. He then scurried into the living to tell the other children of the plan. "You seem happy Juvia" Lily said turning to the water mage whom in return just blushed lightly. "It's nothing, I'm just happy to be here, to have these adorable brilliant children as my god children. I'm just...just so blessed" Juvia said wiping a single tear from her eyes. Lily smiled at her "They are something aren't they?" he said as Juvia walked happily up the stairs. She hummed to herself as she pulled out the sketch and kissed it lightly, "Thank you, Masa" she mumbled.

"Who's Masa?"

Juvia turned around and was met by none other than Ms. Levy Redfox, "Levy!" Juvia called hugging her friend. The newly bride hugged back, "When did you get back?" "Just now" Levy replied. "So how were the kids?" Levy asked, "OH the kids were Angels, Licana was reading your novels fluently! Tetsu was using water magic too! And did you know Kyle could cook" Juvia exclaimed. Levy giggled at her friend, "Yes Juvia I knew, but that part about Licana is new" Juvia's jaw dropped, Levy knew! "Why didn't you tell Juvia!" "We wanted it to be a surprise" she said happily clapping her hands together. Juvia just sighed, "Fine, but let me let you know first, Juvia ha a LOT to tell you" Levy giggled, nodding. SO the two made their way down stairs but were met with an interesting sight, on the couch was Gajeel Redfox, the mighty Iron Dragon slayer getting his hair braided by Cherry while Tetsu tried to entertain him. The two girls giggled gaining Gajeel's attention, he shot them a glare.

"Juvia..." the dragon slayer started, "Who is that kid my daughter is hugging?" he growled angrily.

"That is Marco-kun, Juvia is babysitting him and Cherry-chan. He is Lyon-sama's son" Juvia said sitting next to said children. Marco waved at the man but overall kept his attention on Licana only upsetting the farther more.

"He's going to be my lover daddy" Licana cut off.

The room fell silent at her words "EH?!" all the adults said in unison. "W-Where did you learn that word sweetie?" Levy asked, the child only pointed to Lily. "He says that's what mommy and daddy are, and I read about it one of mommy's books" she said pointing to a book on the bookshelf. Levy visibly paled at her daughters words, she needed to keep the romance novels out of sight. "So THAT'S what you read huh shrimp?" Gajeel asked cockily, "Shut up Gajeel" Levy hissed. Gajeel shut up instantly and Juvia could swear she heard lily say "Whipped" causing her to giggle. Levy, obviously not wanting to finish the conversation for the sake of everyone, went over to the back door, "Who wants to play outside?" she called. "ME!" all the kids yelled running out the now open door, leaving the adults in the living room. Gajeel undid the braid in his hair and stood up, "Well did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" he asked. Juvia and Lily looked to each other nervously then back to the couple, "Well we had a little run in at the park" Lily started. This earned a curious but angry look from Gajeel, "Who did you see?" he said through his gritted teeth. "A-A few pedo's that's all, but we dealt with them and no one got hurt" Juvia said as equally nervous as Lily.

"WHAT!" the two parents yelled in unison.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thin**


End file.
